


of clowning and changing the world

by niosism



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Music, POV Second Person, Rapper Chixie, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: Motivating a rebellion is hard work and you can't do it all by yourself. Thankfully, the star of all clowns is here to help.
Relationships: Chixie Roixmr/Marvus Xoloto
Kudos: 9





	of clowning and changing the world

  
  


_“After the first successful coup in the known history of Alternia, a lot of change has begun to rise up from the ashes, just as the first stirs of revolution had sweeps prior. For one, as the royalist highbloods tried hard not to panic, a few of the secretly rebellious members of the now gone Condesce culled them in their sleep and defected from Her imperial army. Like a hivemind, the army is left with no rule or reason and majorly deflates from the inside. The ones who do remain loyal to the dead, however, plan to quickly retaliate and restore control by kidnapping the current heiress to serve as the new figurehead while she does their bidding. Having become aware of this plan by inner spies and emissaries to the rebellion,the teenage population of Alternia prepares for battle.”_

**_\- A copy of Chixie’s diary_ **

  
  


As all organized warfare goes, some kids do this, while others do that. A typical day in the preparations for war goes much like a music gig, you think, as you cleans your guitar of sweat and teardrops. In your case, you will catch yourself thinking there isn’t much you can do as a lowblood, and gasp at you own self-depreciation and lack of respect for the largely lowblood-led rebellion. You are doing a lot, you correct yourself, always have been with your music, and you are glad you have friends who can back you up in that, both lowblood and otherwise.

In these times, it’s like the words have been wrung out in the rain from every troll on Alternia, whether they were a part of the rebellion or not, but it’s nothing to fret about. You enjoy the reassuring words you gets from anybody, although you can’t help but be surprised with especially kind ones from your friends, and even more so strangers, in high places. 

You are especially, and pleasantly, surprised with the sudden support from one of the most prominent stars in music of the time, high and clownish and mildly intimidating. 

_“u been da light cheeksie girlie respek & represent”_

You heard it from Marvus Xoloto, the man himself, which blew your brains out a bit. You had to sit down and stare at the ceiling for an entire day after that. Just one day, because if you stood around doing absolutely nothing but thinking about six words Marvus said to you and how he said your name for any longer than that, you would drive yourself deep into a state of panic at how famous(?) you have realized you have become. You couldn’t wrap your head around it so you let it go for the time being, hoping it wouldn’t come knocking again to torment you with the large responsibility-

MARVUS: cheesycheeks 

CHIXIE: holy shit / what? **  
**

That came across as much ruder than you intended. Stressful times, these ones, you’re not much for jumpscares these days.

** CHIXIE: oh it’s you marvus / hi  
**

MARVUS: save ur sweat 4 da stage sweetcakes but r u gettin rdy 2 motivate da masses or did i interrup ur meditatin ?

Damn, yeah, you had totally forgotten about that for a second. Running a cloth drenched in some intoxicating substance over your guitar was making you woozy (or maybe it was just Marvus popping in out of nowhere). You let it drop to the floor and stand up so fast you see stars. Yikes.

** CHIXIE: **hell yeah let’s do it!** **  
****

****  
** **

At least you can still muster up that impenetrable Chixie-style confidence facade.

** MARVUS: fxxk yea girlie thats wat im talkin abt  
**

** MARVUS: quick praktiss ready  
**

You breathe together.

** CHIXIE: what is yours?  
**

MARVUS & CHIXIE : what u eat all day- ea 

You chuckle lightly. You’ve been practicing for this a whole lot, probably more than anything you’ve ever done. 

** MARVUS: atta gallie u no i had a thicc savry bun meat produk courtsy of dat shrubby lookin rustie out n he kool lil shacc wby ?  
**

** CHIXIE: diemen is really doing his best running that hot meat delights stand isn’t he / as for me / skylla’s grubcakes are just the best in town!  
**

CHIXIE: in the morning i mean / i haven’t had anything since then because you know / nerves

** MARVUS: shizz fam u aint got nothin to worry abt im here 4 u girlie  
**

**  
**

** MARVUS: by da great powa of da messiahs themself thrust upon me an u   
**

You smile at that because even though you have no idea what clown religion is about, you still find it endearing when Marvus tries to cheer you up with some vague reference to the mirthful messiahs. 

  
MARVUS: sea i gott think :o)

  
MARVUS: we proteckd unda dis roof bizznatch 

  
MARVUS: 4 realz tho u gottz ta hav sum liquidz b4 da thing

  
MARVUS: i gotchu girlsies lemme juss

You wait for him to go to the catering table and pick some “liquidz” up. He’s back quickly.

** MARVUS: here ya go buddy buddy drank  
**

He actually goes to feed you the cup of green grubjuice he got and you’re mildly startled until the liquid hits your mouth and quenches the thirst you didn’t know you had. He’s too nice and you don’t deserve any of it. 

** MARVUS: daz it chixiechukz  
**

You wonder what that was you just drank because you've never had it before, but it's got a kick to it. 

** CHIXIE: thanks for everything / marvus  
**

**  
**

** MARVUS: na fam s nothin u juss breathe ma girl  
**

**  
**

** CHIXIE: no really / i don’t / wow um  
**

You might start to get a tad sentimental if you don’t wrap it up. You’re just so overwhelmed by everything that’s been going on!

** CHIXIE: sometimes i think i’m just dreaming / like this can’t be real  
**

MARVUS: shizz happens n life goes on we juss gotta learn to liv thru it ufeelme cheezit

** CHIXIE: haha you’re right / i guess it hits harder for us lowbloods / this whole situation i mean  
**

** MARVUS: yea b i feel ya we clowns b lookin out 4 ourselvs 2 u no  
**

MARVUS: dis political weather aint dat gud shizz 4 clowns ether dem sicknastyz out 4 any blud dat aint seadweller we innit togetha sista

You think you might actually cry, but you don’t because you have to be strong (at least for until your collab is over)! Instead, you tell Marvus you never really thought about it that way and that’s really great (for you, not so much for him or other clowns), but before you can detract your words for being potentially insensitive, Marvus speaks;

** MARVUS: aight u cans hav a sandy l8r now iz tiem 2 skeet skoot !  
**

** CHIXIE: it’z ok / i’m not rly hungry!  
**

**  
**

His quirky way of speaking is contagious, you realize.

** MARVUS: mayb not now but u will l8r trust me i no showbizz  
**

You nod and follow him behind the curtains. 

How the fuck did any of this happen, actually? You would promptly explode if you thought about it for too long, so for now, you will go with what you’ve got, and that is, in this moment, haha / this is great!

Before the lights dim, you think about how it must be for purplebloods. Now that you think about it, it’s not so strange that the majority of purplebloods put down their pride and settled right in with the rebels in the midst of all the chaos. The Grand Highblood himself pulled an “i’m out” as soon as word got out of the Condesce’s death, and purplebloods have a rep for being close-knit. 

_“li_ _ke i nev liekd dat bitch much anywae ufeelme ??? s per all da religious persecution f**kery n shizz”_

It’s not like it’s the new cool for purplebloods to say “im chillin w da rusties” it’s juss- _just_ that they’ve always been that way. Going with the flow, rolling in the waves, it’s nothing new. 

You feel a hand give yours a squeeze then let go and you give Marvus a thumbs-up. The lights dim. The curtain opens. The light on the stage is blinding and hot and you’re already sweating, but once you open your mouth it’s all gone. Everything. It all dissipates into dust. 

  
  


** CHIXIE: oh, tell me that dark could never win the light /  
oh / tell me that wrong could never win the right /  
baby / tell me that we gon' someday stop the fight /  
and tell me that every everything gon' be alright /  
CHIXIE: oh tell me who's stupid / baby / is it me or them?  
just tell me who's insane / baby / is it me or them?  
in this crazy world after patience / could we get the pearl?  
but this world / which teaches me / preaches me how to curl /  
CHIXIE: oh / fuck the school /  
all we got is mad teachers and some visible classes /  
divided spaces / and forever-lastin' stresses /  
CHIXIE: everybody's mad /  
cull people with fingers on chittr /  
more than a gun / more than a knife /  
the tip of your tongue just glitter /  
CHIXIE: would the pain always win you gain?   
**

** MARVUS: (nah) **

** CHIXIE: how could you bet? it's damn checkin' game /  **

** MARVUS: (yea)  
**

** CHIXIE: we're losin' again / homie / we losin' too many things / what should we tell the next gen? you know that they will be the trolls **

** MARVUS: (like u n me)  
**

The crowd is roaring, you realize, and you can’t remember if they’ve been doing that the entire time or if it’s just become noticeable once you’ve taken your first big breath since you began. When you begin again, you see familiar faces in the crows; Diemen and that cerulean IT guy with a lot of piercings (your thinkpan is a bit too high on adrenaline to think straight right now, much less remember the names of trolls you’ve recently met)! 

** CHIXIE: if hope is a taste /  
what is yours / what you eat all day?  
**

** MARVUS: (what u eat all daye)  
**

** CHIXIE: and if your love is a game /  
are we losin' / losin'?  
**

**  
**

MARVUS & CHIXIE : OOOH

You spot Tyzias and her matesprit!

** CHIXIE: world is gonna change!  
**

** MARVUS: (ooh ooh ooh)  
**

Daraya stands close to the two teals, her eyes sparkling.

** CHIXIE: world is gonna change  
**

** MARVUS: (ooh ooh ooh)  
**

** CHIXIE: world is gonna change  
**

** MARVUS: (ooh ooh ooh)  
**

You put enough strength on your last rehearsed line to make an impact;

** CHIXIE: world is gonna CHANGE!  
**

** MARVUS: (ooh ooh ooh) skeet skeet brrap !  
**

The crowd goes even more wild (thankfully not as crazy as they used to whenever they saw Marvus in Clownfest or that’d be a problem). Your breath comes out of you heavy. It’s not that big of a crowd, it finally registers, but it still feels like infinity. This is all it takes to start a revolution and you couldn’t be more proud. You glance at Marvus, who is starting out next; 

MARVUS: yea yea tell me wat iz rly reel  
im tryna buy a new ferragy 4 my newest deal  
MARVUS: bby girl say da worl really hate us huh  
pray a lot n mayb highness giv u saint lauroz   
MARVUS: wish dat i could change da world but day holl back  
when iz time 2 go da ppl juss b mad again  
MARVUS: n wat f i could change da worl w a pen n pad ?  
when iz time 2 go da ppl turn 2 mannequins

MARVUS & CHIXIE: (challenge dattt)

MARVUS: chi-xie im da man 2 im out n clown church da preachers used 2 lampoon  
MARVUS: i sing songs haikus  
ova rap tunes  
high iq  
lookin 4 a song hye kyo  
MARVUS: hey cutie

MARVUS & CHIXIE: (yea)

MARVUS: im tryin to keep it a hunnit  
got no faith n da governmen  
daz y we need each otha

MARVUS & CHIXIE : heyy !

** MARVUS: laughin 2 keep from cryin  
xolotos a rap monsta  
chixie iz da arrrrmy  
MARVUS: now iz on me  
**

There’s this bizarre moment where you feel yourself floating, like you’re in a different dimension, and it feels better than anything you’ve ever felt before, in any stage, or any gig, in any place you’ve ever been to. It’s the sheer weight of the moment, so heavy and so high that it just floated above you before you caught up with it, but it’s pulled you with it and now you’re in it, you’re completely submerged and properly drowning in that feeling. 

** MARVUS: hated by impdrones n clapisst seebluds  
MARVUS: say  
**

You barely make it to the next line, the floaty feeling holding tight to your hand;

MARVUS & CHIXIE : woop woop !

**** MARVUS: i got troll 12 cummin  
they make em grubs rly freez when day say

This is it, this is it, this is-

** CHIXIE: FREEZE! FREEZE!  
**

You did it. You changed the world. The crowd is going crazy for you but you can’t hear them. You turn to the clown that joined you for this moment and grin so hard you think your face might fall right off. 

Some moments later, when the show is over and you're still catching your breath and itching to go greet your friends, he asks,

** MARVUS: heya chixiedoo how abt dat sando  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the song Change by RM & Wale. I modified the lyrics a bit for this fic! Listen to the song [ **here** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rAyprZdo7o)  
> Original lyrics [ **here** ](https://genius.com/Rm-and-wale-change-lyrics#note-11535889)  
> Follow me on [ **twitter!** ](https://twitter.com/tipsyTides)  
> Respek


End file.
